Interactions of Fire
by FlatTrackMonkey
Summary: Give me one good reason!" Iggy yelled. Fang stepped closer, a strange look in his eyes. SLASH FIGGY. Oneshot.


Hey everybody welcome

Hey everybody welcome. This is my first Max Ride fic, so be kind if I didn't get everybody right.

It's Figgy, don't read if you like, I'm not kind to people who read something that is clearly slash then complain about gross and wrong it is.

Anyway, just a short, kinda crappy oneshot I came up with while re-reading School's Out. The first part is mostly copied word for word from the book just to set up the scene. I did some editing to get to the original stuff faster.

Enjoy!

--

"This sucks!"

Iggy's voice echoed in the empty parking lot. He lashed out with his fist connecting with a telephone pole. It stung like crazy but he did nothing more that wince slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ig-" Max began.

Iggy felt something inside him snap. "I don't care if you're sorry!" He shouted. "Everyone's sorry. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we find where we belong." He stormed across the empty lot. "I can't take it anymore!" He continued ranting as he heard Max approach. She tried to hug him but he shook her off angrily.

"-we have to stick together. We won't stop looking for your parents, I swear."

Iggy could feel all the bitter emotions building up inside him. He just couldn't take any more of this. He snapped unleashing his anger on Max.

"It's different for you." He said, admitting this feeling for the first time. "You don't know what it's like. Every time we move on I'm lost all over again. It's so much easier for you guys. "

Gazzy took a hesitant step forward. "We're your eyes Iggy. You don't need to see, you have us."

"Yeah and you won't always be there!" Iggy yelled, his voice harsh. "Someday I'm going to lose you, all of you." He paused, tears beginning to form in his sightless eyes. "And then I'll lose myself." Suddenly he stooped, grabbed a chunk of asphalt and hurled it at the store that was supposed to be his home. The front window smashed without effort.

Alarms immediately went off followed shortly by sirens in the distance.

"Uh-oh." Iggy's face was still covered with rage and pain, but now Max could see fear too.

"Let's split," Fang said, speaking for the first time. The younger kids had already taken off. Total leapt into Max's arms.

"Ig, come on." Max said.

"No."

Max froze in her tracks. "What? Come on Iggy let's go."

"No. I'm not coming. I don't care. Let them find me. Nothing matters."

Fang stepped forward. "Iggy let's go, get _up._"

"Give me one good reason." Fang stepped forward again, a strange look in his eyes. He knelt down in front of Iggy.

"I love you, Ig." Max was frozen, looking awkward. Fang met her gaze and nodded. She took off hovering with the rest of the flock a respectful distance away.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"I love you." Fang repeated. He gently brushed some tears away from Iggy's face. "I always have. I don't care if you're blind. I know how strong you are. But right now you're not exactly acting it."

"It doesn't matter. You're just saying it so I'll leave." Iggy wrapped his arms knees and buried his face.

Fang grabbed his chin. "Iggy, we have to stick together. Just like we always have. You've known me your entire life. Why would I hurt you?"

Iggy's sightless eyes gazed in the direction of Fang's voice. "Because you don't want to get caught."

He heard Fang's slight chuckle and bristled. "Don't laugh-" He started angrily and was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own.

He shut up immediately and felt Fang's hands on his shoulders. Fang ended the kiss but Iggy could still feel his warm, sweet breathe. "With all that we've been through, what we've risked for the flock and you think I'd lie to you, hurt you that much, just so we wouldn't get caught?"

He chuckled again and Iggy felt his smile warming him. "Now come on, before Max kicks both our asses."

He took Iggy's hand and Iggy let himself be pulled to his feet, then led into a takeoff. They flew back towards Anne's house, and Iggy still felt the disappointment and anger inside of him at the unfairness of the world.

But Fang's hand was still warm around his and he thought, maybe, the world wasn't so unfair after all.

FIN

--

Yea, I know sappy. But I was re-reading School's Out and this just popped out at me in Chapter 37. Thanks for reading.


End file.
